Coffee Kickstarts
by SHMAC7
Summary: Set post Season 5. Coffee always gives you the kick you need, even if it's a kick in the right direction. Eliot gets himself a girlfriend, but is she who she seems?
1. Chapter 1

Set post Season 5. Coffee always gives you the kick you need, even if it's a kick in the right direction. Eliot gets himself a girlfriend, but is she who she seems?

**AN** Sorry I really suck at summaries. All Leverage related characters are owned by people much smarter than me.

This story should be a 4 chapter, hopefully. It is the start of a larger story/series (once I get around to finishing them).

**1**

Eliot hadn't said a word to him since he arrived 50 minutes ago.

"Come on Man, it's not my fault he called in sick."

Eliot growled slightly while focusing on chopping and preparing the vegetables in front of him, trying to ignore Hardison.

"Jack'll be here soon. Just gotta take his kids to the sitter first."

Hardison looked for some sign that Eliot wasn't holding a grudge for being dragged in on a rare day off with no notice to set up the brewpub's kitchen for the day until another chef could get there. But Eliot wouldn't look at him.

"It's not like we got a job nor nothing."

"Dammit Hardison! I DO have a life ya know." Eliot growled as he slammed the flat of the knife on the chopping board and leaned against the counter with both hands, with a sigh.

Hardison jumped from the bang the knife made against the board, Eliot groaned inwardly _Dammit I didn't mean that _and was feeling a little guilty at taking his frustrations out on the young hacker.

He shook his head slightly "It's just I had plans." he said in an almost defeated tone.

Hardison studied Eliot for a minute, _the man looks sharp today, not that he doesn't usually, but looks like he took a little extra care this morning, I mean how many products does that boy put in his hair to get it to bounce like that? Is that his favourite shirt?_ and then his eyes widened and he broke into a grin "You got a date. Bit early to be picking up some girl in a bar isn't it?" Hardison cocked his eyebrow and then pointed to his friend saying gleefully "Oooooh. It's that coffee girl..." his eyes wide as they could go "I'm right. Right? Dude when we gonna meet her; it's been like a month already. Gotta say I'm interested to see what kinda woman can put up with your grumpy ass for that long." the hacker exclaimed while dancing back out of Eliot's reach only to be hit in the head with a tomato.

"Hey no fair man, that's sooo not cool." Eliot chuckled quietly at Hardison's surprised hurt expression.

The kitchen door opened and Jack walked in as Hardison took the opportunity to escape and dashed through the door before it shut, running across the brewpub to the sanctuary of the back room. Watching his boss's retreating form running out the door with tomato seeds in his hair, Jack turned to Eliot "Do I want to know?"

Eliot let out a deep rumbling laugh and replied "Naw man, better if ya don't." untying the apron round his waist and handing it to the man in front of him "He's your problem now".

They'd met almost every day for the last month at slightly different times; being a vigilant careful man, he knew the importance of varying your routine.

Eliot opened the door to the coffee shop and looked hopefully at the corner table, his shoulders dropping a little when he saw it was empty_ dammit shoulda known she wouldn't wait this long._

He felt the hand reach for his shoulder more than saw it (that almost supernatural sixth sense that the team thought he had kicking in) and spun round to catch and counter any attack but the other person was just as quick and dodged out of his grasp with ease.

"Ease up there El, didn't mean to startle you. Spotted you when I was getting in the car. Didn't want you to think I'd stood you up."

Eliot looked into the green eyes of the 5'5" copper blond woman he'd came to meet "Shit, I'm sorry Darlin' wasn't thinkin'. I din't hurt you did I?"

"Never laid a finger on me Sweetie, but as an apology you can buy me a coffee seeing as the one I bought you ended up in the trash." She said with a slight smirk as they moved to the counter.

"Yeah, sorry bout that was running a little late." he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke.

As they walked over to 'their' table she playfully scolded "You know they have these new fangled things called cell phones. I don't know how they work but I've heard you can actually talk to people when you're not in the same place." She raised her eyebrow at him as they sat down.

"Ya know they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Eliot told her with a crooked grin.

She smiled back, "But without it the world would be so dull and marriages would have no conversation at all."

Eliot laughed "Ya got me there Darlin'."

He found it easy to be in her company, they hadn't gotten any further than coffee yet, something he planned on changing, most of their coffees had lasted longer than some of his 'dates'.

They'd met at the coffee shop he usually stopped at a couple of blocks from the brewpub, the pretty blonde behind the counter was always eager to wait on him and flirt outrageously and he was only too happy to respond, (after all his momma raised him to have manners and it would be wrong not to, right?) by the time he was finished chatting his coffee was always ready at the other end of the counter, but the morning they'd met he hadn't really noticed the woman beside him, who was getting the same kind of treatment from the starry-eyed guy behind the counter, he'd picked up the coffee took a sip and nearly choked, "I think that might be mine." the voice beside him said, a light tone that he could hear the smile in before he turned around.

When they looked at both cups they both had what looked like E L written on them. "Chuck has a tendency to write on a squint and that looks like his V."

"I'm sorry, let me get you another."

"That's ok, swapping's fine by me. It's like having a food tester, at least I know it's not poisoned." she chuckled.

"It's kinda disgustin', you sure it ain't poisoned?" Eliot said, only half joking.

Shaking her head she replied "Sorry I need a kickstart in the morning, it's a quadruple shot."

She studied him for a minute, he was well groomed, beautiful blue eyes and longish dark hair, handsome, taller than her (not like that was hard for a guy) but not to tall (she didn't particularly like guys too tall), obviously worked out but there was something else. There was an air about him, an alertness, she could tell that even though his attention was currently focused on her, he could, without checking, tell her where everyone in the shop was sitting, _not too shabby, probably ex-military, with that haircut he's definitely not current, could be worth an effort, suck it up girl, worst he can say is no_. "Would you like to join me?"

Eliot nodded and followed her to the corner table. _Nice choice, good all round view, this'll do._ He was surprised because it was the table he would have chosen, given the chance.

She looked at his contemplative expression "Equal distance from both the front door and the back exit..." she said while pointing to the front door and the corridor leading past the restrooms "...and in clear view of everyone, a girl can't be too careful you know. Especially after inviting a perfect stranger to join her now can she?"

_Cautious, aware of her surroundings, good quality to have, family in law enforcement maybe, not her but maybe a dad or a brother? I can deal with that _Eliot grinned "Well we can rectify that I'm El….."

"El...yeah got that from the cup." she said cutting him off as she pointed to the coffee in his hand.

"Oh yeah. So you'd be Ev?"

"Uh…no." she replied, smiling, "Chuck got it wrong first time I came in here, never had the heart to tell him any different. It's Sarah…..Sarah Evans." she said holding out her hand to him "And it's nice to meet you El"

"Nice to meet you too, Sarah." he said as he shook her hand.

Nodding towards the cup in her hand he said "So a quadruple shot?" as he raised his eyebrows in a question.

"I don't sleep much so I need the caffeine in the morning, although I'm usually on decaf for the rest of the day."

"After that I think you'd have to be, it's no wonder you don't sleep much..." he responded before turning on his best southern boy charm smile "...not that a lack of beauty sleep's done ya any harm Darlin'."

She laughed "Really?! Does a line like that actually work?"

He grinned "Was worth a shot Right?" laughing along with her. _Gotta love a girl with fire in her hair, an' those green eyes…unusual. Interesting accent, mainly Scottish, but slight touches from all over Europe. Lovely smile, it could melt ice. _There was something about her that put him at ease.

"So El, what do you do?"

"I work in security, personal security, you?"

"I help out at a local rec centre. Do the admin, occasionally teach a class, keep the kids in check."

"Yeah? You like kids?"

"Couldn't eat a whole one." she said, then cringed "Oh god, I can't believe I said that." She shook her head covering her face with her hands as he chuckled slightly, looking back up at him as she continued "Seriously though, I like kids, although I'm glad I can hand them back at the end of the day though. Some of them are really hard work."

They spent the next 2 hours getting to know each other only leaving when Eliot got a call from Hardison about a job and arranged to 'bump' into each other the next day and that was how it started.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Eliot was in a better mood when he got back to the brewpub, he'd finally asked Sarah out on a date and she had agreed to have dinner with him tomorrow night. He'd promised to cook, after bragging about his cooking prowess for a month, he couldn't exactly not take up the challenge could he?

He was thinking about what to cook to impress Sarah when Hardison brought him back to reality.

"Soph called to give us a head's up, Nate invited Teddy to the welcome back dinner tonight. Also they missed their flight so they got the next one, heard Nate muttering something about shoes so I guess it was Sophie's fault. You can pick them up at the airport about 8. Oh and Parker wants to go with you."

"Aw come on Hardison, why can't you guys pick them up, I got a meal to make."

He shook his head, "Nu-huh. Cause you know I can't say no to that girl and she'll wanna drive an' I like living. I mean have you seen her drive? Going to the damn store is a trial, it's like you got 20 police cars chasing after you. I love ma girl but I like my brain better when it's not been scrambled hitting off my skull. Plus you know how Nate and Sophie feel about her driving! As in they hate it."

"Humpf!" Eliot marched through to the past Hardison to the backroom "FINE! But if she goes for a ride on the baggage carousel again…."

Hardison laughed remembering the pretty blonde's smile when she came out of the secure area sitting on their bags on the last trip because she wanted to keep her bunny company.

"Hey there Sparky." Parker appeared at the bar stool in front of him. "What's that?" she wrinkled her nose at the greens he was slicing.

The brewpub was closing early so they would be uninterrupted for their family reunion dinner, so there were only a few people left and Eliot was taking the opportunity to prep as much as he could ahead of time, seeing as he had been 'volunteered' to pick them up.

"It's spinach Parker, I've made you food with spinach in it before." he sighed. Trying to get this girl to eat vegetables or anything that wasn't covered with or containing sugar was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, and that said a lot.

Her nose was still wrinkled "It's yucky, don't like it."

"Darlin', have I ever made you anything that you couldn't eat? Hmmmm?" He cocked an eyebrow in her direction with that mischievous glint in his eye "Trust me Sweetheart, you'll enjoy it…no cake if you don't eat it."

At that comment her head whipped up to look him straight in the eye with big puppy dog eyes that were starting to glisten over and an almost childlike pout trembling across her bottom lip.

_Shit, Sophie taught her well on that one._ Who was he kidding, he couldn't defend against that and she knew it. Damn Sophie for teaching her how to manipulate them.

"Ok Parker, as long as you try the spinach you can have cake." he said shaking his head and admitting defeat.

"Does that mean I can put it back in the big refrigerator instead of Hardison's little one? Cause he'll be really mad when he finds out I left all his soda out on the floor." she grinned up at him.

He spun round and opened the door behind him, sure enough the cake was gone, "How the hell….?" he'd only finished making the damn thing 10 minutes ago, when did she slip past him and how did she get the cake out without him or anyone else noticing. He shook his head; she was Parker after all, he'd given up trying to figure the how's and why's years ago. 

They entered through the brewpub door to Hardison's excited squeals.

"Aw, it's so great to see you guys again." as he ran over and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Hardison it's only been 3 months you can't have missed us that much, and it's not like we haven't talked." Sophie said trying to get him to release his grip a little.

"Sorry Soph."

Eliot went to the bar and poured everybody a drink then moving to the kitchen to turn the stove on he started to work on dinner. The group picked up their drinks and went to the table, with Nate following him over and sitting on a bar stool in front of him.

"Dinner won't be long, I went with something quick seeing as you guys missed your flight..." he arched his eyebrow "...how'd that happen anyway, thought you'd already checked in?"

Nate's face fell for a moment then he pointedly switched the subject "Hardison, where's Teddy, thought you two would've been talking Doctor Who or something similar." he asked turning towards the young hacker who was leaning on the bar looking at his phone.

"Naw, running late something 'bout hospital, trying to get here for a nightcap though."

Eliot muttered under his breath at the stove, Nate was sure he heard something not being appreciated but he couldn't quite make it out.

Parker and Sophie were already seated at the table in the middle of the room, Parker enthralled and a little more hyper than usual having 'found' the present they'd brought for her, the schematics of the newest Glenn Rieder safe that was in the process of being installed in a few key places.

Eliot motioned over to the giggling girls and looked at the 'retired' mastermind "SERIOUSLY, y'all don't think I have enough trouble trying to rein that girl in. You bring her that! It's kina like when I get a bruise, she can't not poke it; she's gonna run at the first safe that's finished, ya know that right?"

Nate couldn't help but smile at the sight of Eliot, apron tied round him, bandana round his head, trying to look unhappy and threatening but really looking quite domesticated (not that he'd ever tell his friend that, he valued his life) with the green cooking chopsticks that were currently being pointed in his direction.

"It ain't funny Nate."

"Sorry Eliot."

Eliot growled "Yeah yeah grab a plate will ya, foods done."

They took the meal over to the table and settled into an all too familiar pattern. Eliot looked around the table _God it was good to be whole again, my family, safe here, under my watch._ He noticed Nate watching him and realised that he was having the same thoughts, he smiled and raised his beer glass to the man at the other side of the table who smiled and nodding raised his glass in return.

Family, it's not something either of them would have considered 5 years ago, especially not with this motley crew. They were all loners before Victor Dubenich brought them together for one job, Eliot, the feared retrieval specialist and hitter; Hardison, the overconfident hacker; Parker, the insane thief and Nate, the only honest one among them. Nate'd brought Sophie in to help when Dubenich screwed them, her expertise as a world renowned grifter was invaluable. All used to working alone, but then Nate showed them how much they could do together, how much they could help people, and somehow it had worked for them, they became a team, then their team became a family and now that Nate and Sophie had theoretically retired, it was just Parker, Hardison and Eliot as the team but they would always be family.

They had cleared the plates and were just sitting catching up and drinking when Hardison's phone chirped "Hey T, thought you'd got lost." "Really the roof hatch?" "Huh?" "Naw you don't have to do that, I'll come let ya in." he hung up his phone and turned to Parker "Mama, you left the roof hatch open and your favourite rig is hanging from the fire escape, Teddy says it looks like it's blown off th.." he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before she was off to 'rescue' the harness. Hardison rose and went to door.

Eliot chuckled "Warned her 'bout leavin' it up there." as he moved to get more drinks.

Nate was refilling his glass from the bottle Eliot had brought back to the table before going back for the pitcher and wine when he heard "Hey there Stretch, got one of those for me?"

Nate stood up and went over pulling the new arrival in for a tighter than usual hug. "Hardison said hospital?" he questioned while running his hands up and down, discretely checking for any signs of injuries or dressings.

"Ooh so that's what your doing I was getting worried you were trying to feel me up with Soph here watching." the young woman in Nate's arms said playfully. "Hey Soph." she shot over Nate's shoulder "Was getting a little weird there Stretch." she said joking with him as she patted his bicep a few times and stepped back out of his arms.

She looked at Nate as he continued to study her closely and continued with an explanation "One of my kids, Jayden, was showing off and took a tumble. Didn't want to leave him with just the babysitter, she's just a kid herself, so I waited till his parents got there and then kept them company for a bit. He's fine, they let him go home. He's a sweet kid."

Eliot had froze, hidden beneath the bar getting wine for Sophie when she'd first spoke. _It couldn't be. Could it?_

Looking around the brewpub with a smile she asked "So who do I apologise to for skipping what I'm sure was a lovely meal?"

Nate looked round for Eliot "That would be Eliot….but I don't know where he went." he said frowning.

_Come on Spencer grow a set_ Eliot scolded himself.

"Hey. Why are we hiding?" Parker said popping up right beside him.

With his thoughts elsewhere, Eliot jumped "Jesus Parker! We ain't hidin'. I um…was just gettin' Soph some more wine." he said picking a bottle and standing up.

Nate turned to face him "Ah there he is. Teddy, Eliot. Eliot, Teddy."

_Ooh shit it is her._

_Crap what's he doing here?_


	3. Chapter 3

Nate turned to face him "Ah there he is. Teddy, Eliot. Eliot, Teddy."

_Ooh shit it is her._

_Crap what's he doing here?_

* * *

**3**

"Hiya…Uuhhh…Surprise." she grinned at him sheepishly and shrugged.  
Nate had a confused expression on his face as he looked between his friends. "You two know each other?" he asked.  
Eliot's face was blank "Kinda; not as much as I thought I guess, right…Teddy?" he said emphasising the question on her name.  
Teddy glanced at Nate, a look passing between them that, feeling the tension between his two friends, he knew she needed some time without an audience.  
"We'll give you guys a minute." Nate said ushering Parker and Hardison to the backroom with Sophie giving a slight squeeze on Eliot's shoulder as she passed by him to follow the others through to the adjoining room.

She walked to the table and poured herself a drink from Nate's bottle, holding it out to Eliot as she sat down. Taking the bottle and pouring one for himself he sat across from her.  
"So El, it's…..Eliot…..Spencer?" she said haltingly as Eliot nodded in response. "Gotta say given the rep Spencer has I would've thought you'd be bigger."  
He growled "Yeah like I ain't heard that before." then speaking softer "So...Teddy? What happened to Sarah?"  
She looked uncomfortable, shifting slightly in her seat. "You didn't exactly give a life history either there, Muscles." She said raising one eyebrow at him as she continued, "Nate doesn't know me as anything other than Teddy. It was a nickname my mum gave me that stuck, but my name's Sarah…now anyway."  
_Crap, he's Nate's Eliot. Eliot Spencer. God how did I walk into that; How did I not see that coming? Eliot Spencer won't care who I am or was, will he? God I hope he doesn't, I'm looking forward to that date.  
_He nodded at her "Yep, I've heard of ya, thought Teddy was a guy though."  
"Yeah… and I've never heard that one."  
Eliot let a small smirk flit briefly across his lips in response and poured them both another drink.

Sighing, _Ok, basics, I can do that,_ not quite able to look him in the eye, she paused as she took a sip of her drink. "I was in the 'business' years ago, it's how I met Nate. I'm retired now…mostly. Helped Alec with a few things over the years and we became friends." she looked up straight into his eyes "I've never lied to you El." _God I hope he believes me._ "Omitted a few things, sure, but I never lied."

He looked down at the glass in his hand _she used to part of our world, she knows who I am, knows my reputation, the things I've done. She won't want anything to do with me now, why would she; we're over before we had a chance, before we really began. Dammit!  
_He sat staring into his glass, the silence almost deafening, seconds feeling like hours, minutes feeling like days.

_Ok guess that's that then. _She downed the remainder of her drink and started to rise "It's ok El, I get it. I'm not the girl you thought I was. I would've liked that date, but I understand." She shrugged and gave him a half crooked grin "it was fun while it lasted though right?" She turned and moved towards the door "Tell Nate I'll call him."

_What the…she thinks I don't want her? How the hell did that happen?  
_"WAIT SA…TEDDY." Eliot called to her rising from his seat catching her as she stepped through the front door.  
She turned to face him and he noticed her eyes, they weren't green, they were blue, a deep blue and as he looked into them he could feel himself being pulled in, drowning in them. "Your eyes….."  
Her hand automatically went to her face and rubbed the side of her eye, "Yeah I wear contacts sometimes. Not with Nate though."

He moved closer to her as she leaned back against the open door "I wasn't rejectin' you Darlin', I just thought you wouldn't wanna be anywhere near a man like me; knowin' who I am 'n' all." running his hand through his hair as he spoke.  
_He almost looks nervous, that is so adorable _"A man like what?" she asked raising her hand to touch him but stopped halfway, thinking better off it, flexing her fingers and putting her hand back down against the door, "A good man who protects his family no matter what the cost to himself? That isn't a bad thing El." Speaking softly as she looked into his eyes, "Although doing it because you think you're less important than them….that their life is worth more than yours is."  
Eliot opened his mouth to protest but she kept going. "I've heard the stories from Alec and Nate. Who did you think they went too, to bitch about the risks you take for them? They don't all go for a run or hit the gym to work stuff out." She had a sly smirk on her face as she continued "Although if Alec ever tries could you give me a call cause I'd love to see that."  
_Hardison in a gym! Ha! Wonder how long it'd take the punchbag to win. _He laughed quietly, the sound rumbling so low that she could almost feel the vibrations in the air between them.

She chewed nervously on her lower lip, hoping he would give her a chance and accept her explanation._ He's so close, it would be so easy to just reach out._ "You are not the monster you seem to think you are Eliot Spencer."

He reached his hand up to her face and lightly brushed his thumb over the part of her lip she'd been biting, "I've done things in the past I ain't proud of. An' no matter what they've done they're clean, makes 'em better than me." he whispered.

Reaching up, she covered his hand with hers, "Nothing is done without consequence El, but the things you do; the people you help; the people you love and who love you, makes you matter. The past is the past. Everyone makes mistakes, but they don't define who you are now, unless you let them." Giving his hand a light squeeze and letting it drop to rest on his arm as she finished speaking.  
"I guess they don't." Eliot agreed quietly._ Her lips are so soft, and she knows who I am and doesn't care,_ his whole body leaned in as he cupped her chin slightly to tilt her head up as his lowered towards her.  
"ELIOT WHY'D YOU CHASE HER AWAY." Hardison screeched as he rounded the corner to the door. "Ooooops!"  
_God his timing really sucked _Eliot looked into her eyes and with a smile whispered "Hold that thought." Spinning round he glared at his friend "DAMMIT HARDISON, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TALKIN'!"

**Team POV**

As the team wandered through to the 'offices', Sophie was practically pushing her young friend through the door. "I just wanna che..." Parker started then noticed Hardison running to the console and grabbing his keyboard before he entered a few keystrokes and the monitors on the wall burst to life, every angle covered with the security cameras from the bar.  
"Don't worry Mama," he said pointing to the screens "Got it covered."  
She walked over and settled in the stool beside him.

Nate shook glared at him "Don't you think they deserve a little privacy?"  
Hardison stared at him like he had horns growing out the top of his head and exclaimed incredulously "What?...Not like I got sound in there!" _But ooh maybe he could get Parker in the vents with an earbud or get her to plant a bug. Yeah a bug would be better._ He started to smile while turning to Parker, "Hey Mama, would you…."  
"Yeah we do."  
Hardison stopped mid sentence and looked at his girlfriend "whatcha mean 'yeah we do'?"  
"You wanted sound."  
"Yeah but we don't have any."  
"Course we do silly, that's what the microphones do."  
"What microphones? When the ding-dang-dong did we fit microphones in the bar?"  
Rolling her eyes Parker looked at him with one of those 'Duh' expressions "Since the Japan job."  
"You weren't on the Japan job. Why did you….how did…You know what I don't even want t' know. You were supposed to be resting not fitting microphones everywhere." fingers flying across the keyboard as he spoke looking for the access to the mikes "oh here we go…"  
"Don't even think about it Hardison." Nate said glowering at him "Eliot would not be happy if he knew you were spying on him."  
"Come on, man, he ma bro and I love him but he didn't look to happy an' when he ain't happy….he gets all Grrrrrrr." He explained pulling a face and making what was supposed to be claws with his hands, but failed miserably and only succeeded in making Parker giggle "An' besides she's ma girl. Gotta look after ma girl." He said turning back to the screens in time to see the table empty as Eliot headed for the front door.  
Rising as he watched the two of them disappear from view out the front "See whada tell ya." He said rushing back in to the bar.

As he rounded the pillar at the door and saw Eliot, Hardison screeched at him "ELIOT WHY'D YOU CHASE HER AWAY…" "Ooooops!"  
Eliot spun round to face the hacker and growled at him "DAMMIT HARDISON, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TALKIN'!"  
"Sorry bro, just checking on ma girl here, we cool Teddy?" he asked.  
"Yeah Alec," she grinned "little misunderstanding, it's all settled now. Right El?" she looked up Eliot.  
"Just fine Darlin." He replied while putting an arm around her shoulder to pull her into his side slightly and kissing the top of her head before releasing her.  
"Drink?" he asked motioning for her to go follow Hardison to the table.  
"Sounds good."

**AN **Thank you for reading. It is appreciated, as are any comments or criticisms.  
My terrible punctuation has been pointed out and I heartily apologise. I was more worried about my spelling and missed it when I checked. It was never my strong suit, but I will try and do better, and if I can figure out how, go back and try to fix it for chapters 1 & 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

As everybody settled around the table; Teddy sitting at one end, Nate on her right side with Sophie next to him and Eliot at the other end, directly across from her, next to Hardison with Parker completing the circle between Hardison and Teddy.

No one mention the discussion between Eliot and Teddy, but every couple of minutes, if you were quick enough, you could catch a small smile passing between the two as they all sat around trading stories; Nate and Sophie telling tales from their holidays and Hardison and Eliot telling Nate about some of the jobs they'd been doing recently. Parker however had been sitting quietly looking around her unorthodox family and then to Teddy.

"So you guys gonna have sex now?" Parker blurted out.

"PARKER!" Eliot spluttered "That…I don't…that ain't…you don't ask that…" he glared at Parker before softening his gaze to glance at Teddy "It ain't about that…sometimes things can be about more than sex Parker."

"Oh, ok. Got it, more than sex…like me and Hardison. So does that mean you're his girlfriend now?" she asked titling her head towards Teddy as she spoke.

"Jesus Parker!" Eliot growled out through his gritted teeth.

"What?" Parker turned towards Eliot, "I'm just wondering, Sparky. Cause that would give you two and you always said you don't do cheatin'." she said mimicking Eliot's drawl for the last part.

[Eliot] "PARKER! WHAT THE HELL!"

[Nate] "Parker, I don't think that's really…"

[Hardison] "Aaaah Mama, I wouldn't…."

[Sophie] "Sweetie, it's not really any of our….."

Everybody talking at her at once made her confused. _What did I say wrong? Eliot always says that, says it's not what a real man does, cause they're supposed to respect women._

Teddy listened to them all spluttering and started to laugh, which stopped them all mid sentence. "Lay off her guys." she said stretching out her hand to touch the young thief's arm gently, "No harm meant, right P?" she winked and then grinned at Parker which caused the younger woman to smile back.

"So Eliot…" Teddy poured another drink and grinned at Eliot, "You got a girlfriend? I got competition huh?" she asked turning everyone's attention onto Eliot and away from Parker, enjoying the way Eliot was starting to squirm under everyone's gaze.

"Girlfriend?" Nate asked.

Eliot returned Teddy's mischievous grin, "Well Teddy, I've kinda been seeing this girl for about a month."

"A month!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah he's been much less grumpy." Parker added nodding.

"Well you kept that bloody quiet, what's she like Eliot?" Sophie asked, _I could have sworn there was something between him and Teddy, my reading's not usually that off, I must be out of practice, _she was really curious, in all the years she's known Eliot he'd never met a girl more than a couple of times, and definitely not for a month without someone knowing about it.

"Um… well Soph." he stammered running his hand through his hair trying not to look at anyone, instead staring intently at his bottle on the table, absent-mindedly picking at the label. "She's beautiful, funny, smart, ya can't help but smile around her, independent with a stubborn streak….. 'n' did I mention beautiful?" he grinned lopsidedly as he looked at Sophie. Sophie nodded back. "Oh and she's got the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"And does this wonder woman have a name?" Sophie asked.

"Sarah." he said quietly, and then he looked up at her smiling face, holding her eyes with his and said "Sorry Darlin', never asked. Do you prefer Sarah or Teddy?" he grinned.

She beamed back at him, her eyes sparkling as she smiled. _Damn, she really does have beautiful eyes._

Sophie's jaw dropped open.

Hardison's eyes nearly popped out of his head with an excited squeal escaping from beneath the hand that covered his mouth. "Eeeeeee. You're 'coffee girl!'"

Nate reached for the bottle murmuring something about not drunk enough for this.

Parker sat quietly with a strange look on her face, one that Eliot had come to dread because it usually meant she was about to do something he wasn't going to like.

"So you can tell me then, is there something wrong with him?" she asked Teddy.

"Something wrong with who, P?"

"Eliot."

_Where the hell is she going with this?_ "I'm not following you."

"He might get mad." Looking over to Eliot Parker made a small motion with her hand "Well more than he already is anyway."

Teddy stood up and took Parker's hand "Why don't we just move over here then and you can ask me without him hearing. Ok?"

The thief nodded and as they walked over away from the table Teddy turned and said "Talk amongst yourselves, no snooping Eliot."

"He doesn't snoop, he lurks…" Parker informed her "he's a lurker."

As Eliot pinched the bridge of his nose, Teddy grinned "Ok, so no lurking Eliot."

Parker walked over to another table with the shorter woman, and whispered her question into her ear.

Teddy couldn't help it she started giggling uncontrollably, shrugging her shoulders at Parker, in an 'I don't know' way struggling to breathe from the giggle fit, her tears now running down her face. While walking back to the table to join everyone else, Parker asked if she would tell her the answer eventually. Still giggling and crying Teddy nodded in the blonde's direction.

Eliot studied the two of them for a moment _this is not good, what the hell did she ask?_ He saw Hardison typing on his cell then Parker's beeped, she typed a reply and Hardison ran out of the bar to the office in roughly the same state as Teddy, quickly followed by Parker.

_What the hell…..?_ "Darlin what did she want?" He asked a slightly more composed Teddy.

As soon as she looked up at Eliot she started again, but managed through the bursts of hysterics to answer him "Noth…..ing….Just…girl…stuff." she looked over to Sophie and winked, "tell….you…..later…Soph." the brunette nodded to her and poured another drink which she held out to the giggling wreck beside her.

Later that night, or rather in the early hours of the next day, the group having broke up and drifted to their respective homes, Nate and Sophie were settling into each others arms to sleep when a sudden thought jerked Nate awake.

"Soph?" Nate asked quietly to make sure she wasn't asleep.

"Mmmmmmmm?"

"What did Parker ask Teddy earlier?"

Sophie sat up slightly, leaning on his chest, so that she was looking Nate in the face. "You can't tell Eliot. You have to promise, he might get a little mad, but she's just being Parker."

_Oh god this must be bad, she's defending her before she tells me. And Eliot'll be mad? He's never managed to stay mad at Parker, she's poked him when he's hurt, irritated him for fun and she's worried about one question? Maybe I shouldn't have asked._

"Ok Soph, I won't tell him, I promise." he thought for a moment, "Unless it's something he really has to know."

"Well….she wanted to know if only went out with a woman once because he didn't work properly."

"When you say work…."

"Yes, Nate I mean sex."

He nodded, groaning slightly, _Oh god. Yep he'd be pissed if he heard that._ "You know there are times when I think Eliot might be right…" he whispered to Sophie, "…there's something wrong with that girl." pulling Sophie closer and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "But I wouldn't change her for the world." He smiled closing his eyes and giving in to the sleep that he needed, he'd fix it tomorrow, if he had to.

It was around 3am when Teddy got out of the cab that Nate and Eliot had made her take (she wanted to walk but it had been easier to give in than listen to them lecture) at the back of her building and walked around to the front climbing, almost dancing, up the stairs to the 4th floor rather than take the elevator, she was a little buzzed. _He really likes me. He told his friends, so he must._ she smiled to herself _Oh God this is like being back at school. Grow the hell up you idiot, you're a bloody adult!_

She unlocked the door to the apartment and headed straight for a shower, enjoying the rush of water that cleared her head, the buzz from the mix of whiskey and Eliot (mostly Eliot) needing to be calmed before she went to bed.

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, humming as she rubbed her hair dry, when she felt a familiar prickling on the back of her neck, the one you associate with being wandered on through the room heading for the bedroom, acting normal, heading for the gun she kept there.

She was waiting on them showing their hand and making a move as she reached for the gun hidden under the nightstand, freezing when she caught a familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla. _Parker?! What the hell is she doing here? How the hell does she know where I live? Oh well, best not to spook her._

Teddy got dressed and started walking towards the kitchen, placing two glasses on the counter, while lifting out a bowl and pan.

"You can come out Parker, you don't have to hide. I'm having apple juice, want one?" she said while busying about in the kitchen.

"How'd you know I was there?" _No-one ever knows I there, apart from Eliot._

"I'm psychic." Teddy joked.

Parker's eyes went wide and she looked almost scared.

"Relax Parker, I'm joking. I smelled jasmine and vanilla, it's very you." Parker seemed to relax a little with that comment "Are you hungry? I am."

"Can I have milk instead of apple juice?" she asked.

"Of course you can. Help yourself; it would probably go better with the pancakes anyway. You do like chocolate chip pancakes, don't you?" Parker's ear splitting grin was all the answer she needed.

Parker sat and watched Teddy's every move while she made the batter and cooked, it was a little unnerving. They'd never spent masses of time together, it was usually Alec that Teddy went to see, but she liked the blonde, so the small talk while the pancakes were being made was brief because Parker didn't really do small talk. The silences weren't uncomfortable though, they just were.

As they sat eating their pancakes Teddy asked her why she'd come.

"It's about Sparky." the thief began while piling the last remnant of pancake into her mouth.

"I thought it might be."

"I don't always get how people react to each other and I'm fine with that….but Eliot…..he's been hurt before, and I don't want him to leave. After Aimee he left and liberated Croatia; whatever that means; and I don't want him to leave because he got hurt again."

She looked at Teddy with such intensity in her eyes. "I like you Teddy. You don't mind that I don't talk much or that I'm weird, so I really don't want to hurt you…but if you hurt Eliot…" Parker let her actions finish her sentence as she pulled her right hand into a fist and smacked it into her left palm.

Teddy smiled at her, knowing that she would follow through if she had too, and admiring her for it. "Parker, it's really sweet that you're looking out for him, but I don't know that much about relationships either. I've deliberately avoided them. I can't promise anything Parker but I don't want to hurt him either. Things can go wrong…yes, but I won't intentionally hurt him. And I think you understand more than you let on…oh and by the way, there's nothing wrong with being weird, it makes things interesting." she said with a crooked grin "so don't worry about it anymore Ok?" the thief nodded.

By the time they had eaten, cleaned up and talked over everything they wanted to, it was around 6am, Teddy looked at Parker with a mischievous grin "It's still early; I don't have to be at the centre for a couple of hours…" she motioned to the motorcycle helmets by the door "…wanna go for a ride?" Parker grinned back nodding enthusiastically.

"Then maybe we can get Eliot to make us some more breakfast." Parker said as her grin grew even wider and took on a more maniacal element as she skipped over to pick up a helmet, waiting by the door for Teddy to join her. Picking up her keys Teddy followed her out the door shaking her head at the young thief's antics. It was going to be an interesting morning.

**AN** Thank you very much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed. Your time and patience is greatly appreciated.

I would like to say thank you to those of you who reviewed this, I didn't realise how much of an impact seeing reviews would have. Good or bad, they have been the fuel that has kept me going on the days when I start to wonder why I started doing this. Thank you all so very, very much.

This was originally going to be the start of a larger story, but I got stuck and left it for a while. When the 'muse' hit me again, I went back to it & read it over only to wonder where I had been going in the first place, & scrapped most of it (trust me you couldn't have followed it with a road map. I had the road map & I was lost). So there will be more of Teddy & Eliot eventually, stay tuned for further adventures.

ShMac x


End file.
